


Fool's Hideaway

by CafeGhosties



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira is tired, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, lowkey angst but goro is there to help so its okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CafeGhosties/pseuds/CafeGhosties
Summary: All Akira wanted was to be himself.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro & Persona 5 Protagonist, Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Kurusu Akira & Phantom Thieves of Hearts
Comments: 4
Kudos: 119





	Fool's Hideaway

"No...no! Stop _calling_ me that. I'm not- I'm not **_him_** anymore, I'm not Joker!!"

"But you're our leader-"

"Then maybe you should find a new one." 

Akira snapped at the voice, not bothering to look at its owner, not caring to. A bitter curse dragged through gritted teeth before the gravity of the situation started weighing on him. He tore down the stairs and out of leblanc before he could hear the protests.

It wasn't fair. They all got to be themselves the second they left the metaverse but he would always be Joker to them. 

Joker, one whose confidence rolled off him in large waves, drowning anything caught in them. Joker, who is far from plain and leaves a lasting impression on those who oppose him. Joker... a fucking ghost and nothing but.

Joker.   
  
  
_Joker._   
  
  
  
**_Joker._**

Akira couldn't stand it any more, he could never compare to that, could never be what everyone wanted. He put on a show for them all, peeking at his audience through the cracks in his mask, begging that they never realise what a boring husk he truly was.

Yet the word vomit came like thunder, loud and unexpected, echoing throughout the attic and leaving shock in its wake.

He couldn't do this anymore. He couldn't keep comparing himself to someone that didn't exist.

Akira's feet were heavy on the pavement, bringing him closer to god knows where. He didn't know where his own body was taking him - but did it matter? He was soaked and could feel the cold rain seeping into his bones.

Even the dull rattle of the train did nothing to soothe his thoughts.

He completely shut off until he found himself dripping a puddle onto Goro's doormat. The detective himself looked no less surprised at the younger boy's arrival, but was quick to usher him in.

Akechi rushed to grab a towel for him, taking note of Akira's chattering teeth and bringing him some clean clothes too for good measure. He could feel the hot tears streaking down his face as Goro helped him change without a word.

Their relationship was... special in every regard. Akira knew Goro wouldn't ask, not until he was ready, and he was grateful for that. He appreciated that Goro simply let him cling to him, sobbing in his lap.


End file.
